


[This Sunday][About then]

by Fandastic



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by 'kathmeerkat.tumblr.com' as follows;</p><p>"Headcanon that Koujaku asked Aoba to a bar and then got too drunk with his Beni-Shigure friends and did something really inappropriate, hence the ”This Sunday” and ”About then”. Can someone write this please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[This Sunday][About then]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathmeerkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathmeerkat/gifts), [kathmeerkat.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kathmeerkat.tumblr.com).



Aoba sat lazily behind the counter at Heibon, the day was dragging by ridiculously slow. Aoba tapped his coil, accessing the messaging function he looked at the last read message, which was titled [This Sunday] about a week before Aoba had run into Koujaku, and very vaguely he had mentioned that he had Sunday off-- a day later he got the message.

[Hey! Aoba! You and I haven't been for a good night out in a while. So, Saturday night. What say you and I go out on the town? Retracting the '?' I'll swing by Heibon at end of your shift.] 

Fast forward 3 days. Sitting. Watching the minutes tick by painfully slowly, Aoba scowled at the clock. Bonjin-kun was in the backroom probably sorting things and Haga-san was out on an errand. Aoba stood up and made himself busy for the last hour of his shift, though he really didn't do very much at all, and finally Haga-san returned with a hearty hello to be immediately followed by Koujaku who came through the door with a big grin.  
"Aoba! Are you ready for tonight?" he smiled.  
"Maybe I would be if you had let me in on what we're doing tonight." Koujaku grinned mischievously and Aoba's answer.  
"Ahh, you're going to have a good time tonight, Aoba?" Haga-san smiled gently "you can leave early, then. So, have fun"  
"Ah, but!" Aoba protested  
"Go on!" Haga-san insisted and shooed them.  
"Thank you, Haga-san" Aoba gave a small bow and grabbed his bag with Ren inside and followed the very cocky Koujaku out the front door.  
"See what you did!" Aoba ribbed Koujaku, he was still pretty grumpy.  
"Ouch! What?" Koujaku whined playfully and Aoba ignored it walking with his bag on one shoulder, his face still scowling.  
"Ah, cheer up, Aoba." Koujaku said calmly now. "you and I haven't been out in ages!"  
"I know." Aoba said snappily. "I just don't know what 'out' is to you these days, Koujaku"  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Koujaku smiled in Aoba's direction.  
"Psh" Aoba rolled his eyes and continued walking in silence. Koujaku knew exactly what it meant. Aoba had previously expressed his feelings towards Koujaku being a mess around all the time. It wasn't a pleasant thought to think about Koujaku playing with girls all the time.  
Aoba's mood seemed to relax a little though, as they walked the time made him soften.  
"Aha!" They had been walking a while, and lost in thought, Aoba hadn't noticed where they had been going.  
"Huh..." Aoba seemed a little surprised, they were wandering into Dry Juice territory and closing in on the home base. "Did you bring me out tonight just to watch you Rib?"  
Koujaku laughed pleasantly "Aha, No Aoba.. " They came into the center section of Dry Juice territory, the familiar faces all greeted them as they passed.  
"Oy, Mizuki!" Koujaku called cheerily. A burgundy haired boy turned looking curious hearing his name, he flashed a flawless grin upon seeing the two, and Aoba couldn't help but grin back.  
"Aoba, Koujaku" Mizuki put his hands on his hips smiling as the two walked up.  
"Long time no see" Aoba greeted smiling.  
"No kidding, what brings you here?" he asked "Here to finally join my team, Aoba?"  
Aoba chuckled a bit, Mizuki was forever trying to recruit him to his Rib team.  
"Nah, not today, Mizuki."  
"Alright, but that means one day" he teased.  
"Actually we're here to utilize the parlor" Koujaku said a tame grin on his face, unlike the goofballs in front of him.  
"Ahh?" Mizuki asked looking at them, Aoba had tilted his head to look at Koujaku as well. "You investing in tattoos?" he questioned.  
"Investing in alcohol tonight, Mizuki." Koujaku responded, still smiling contently.  
"Haha, well, there's always a bartender, so go on in whenever you feel like it" Mizuki said happily.  
"We will, thank you, Mizuki" Koujaku put his hand gently on Aoba's back to guide him into the chimera establishment. Half tattoo parlor, half bar, it was really the only place like it in all the Old Residential District. Aoba actually didn't mind this sort of thing. Mizuki's parlor was a pretty friendly place, it had a good atmosphere, great bartenders and quality drinks.  
"Not so bad is it?" Koujaku asked, as the two of them seated themselves on a bar stool.  
"Not so bad." Aoba said a small smile on his face for Koujaku at last. 

Aoba sipped girly alcoholic drinks as Koujaku drank mostly high quality sake. They were having a pretty good time, reminiscing a little here and there, talking about Granny's delicious cooking and getting very tipsy drunk when members of the Beni-shigure Rib team came in. Koujaku's 'posse' so to speak. They were all extremely loud and drunk and they greeted Koujaku like a King, ignoring Aoba for the first moments. Then finally someone spoke up.  
"OI OI! AOBA-KUN!!" the drunk team member bellowed cheerfully and wrapped his arm around Aoba "Long time no!" he said loudly picking up a glass of alcohol as it was dished out to him and downing it.  
"AOBA!" "AOBA-SAN" "HAHA, OI AOBA!" the boys all shouted variously, loud and drunk and very happy, Aoba smiled a little but he was becoming highly uncomfortable.  
"Oi, Aoba!!" one of the boys said leaning on the bar now "You've got a pussy drink!" he bellowed so the rest of the members could hear. They all started laughing, Koujaku included, as he to was highly intoxicated. Aoba pretended to laugh a little and they kept on teasing.  
"Let's get this boy a man drink!" One member called.  
"Sake!" "Whiskey!" "SHOCHU!" one shouted louder over the others.  
"Why would you drink such a sissy drink Aoba?!" one asked forcing a glass into Aoba's hand.  
"I--" Aoba began.  
"I know why!" Koujaku finally piped up loudly, he seemed to be getting a real laugh out of their teasing when he was this drunk. "It's because he's got hair like a pussy!" Koujaku reached out just then and pinched a strand of Aoba's hair. Aoba stood up, his glass spilling on the counter and his chair knocked right over as he fled to the bathroom.  
"HE'S GONNA SPEW!" One shouted and they all were practically crying with laughter. Koujaku followed Aoba, not really worried so much as riled up.  
"Aoba!" he said grabbing Aoba's shoulder the moment they were both inside the bathroom.  
"Get lost! Koujak--!" he turned and half shouting but was cut off, harshly slammed against the metal wall of the stall divider, Koujaku's mouth over Aoba's, his tongue in Aoba's mouth, his hands all over Aoba's body. Aoba began to protest and struggle and try to turn his head or push Koujaku's arms away. Aoba was shaking, Koujaku was beginning to fondle him through his clothes, tears were building in Aoba's eyes, blurring and dizzying his vision further, Aoba was just about to let out a sob for help when there was a massive thud and Koujaku suddenly fell limp on the floor, Mizuki was standing behind Koujaku, plank in hand, he'd knocked Koujaku out. Mizuki looked up at Aoba, expression worried.  
"Aoba.. are--" but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Aoba had stumbled out the bathroom door and left in a full sprint. 

The next morning Aoba awoke to a flashing, his coil was glowing and ringing, his alarm going off, he groaned, his head pounding, he sat up slowly keyed in the coil to stop the alarm and fumbled for his pills. He popped out what he needed and swallowed dry, to exhausted to really bother getting up for a drink and lay back in bed. Aoba slept for several more hours before Ren woke him.  
"Aoba."  
"Hn"  
"Aoba"  
"What?"  
"You've received a message."  
"I don't care." Aoba groaned annoyed with Ren.  
"You should look at it. Also you should get up, you need to clean yourself"  
Aoba hummed, Ren wouldn't say that unless he meant it. So, groaning, he slowly pulled himself to sit up and then he realized what Ren meant. Aoba had puked a little in the night and he needed to shower it off desperately.  
Once Aoba had stripped his bed and clothes and showered himself clean thoroughly, he pulled on something comfortable and sat on his naked bed leaning against the wall and closed his eyes wanting to forget. But he could not, Ren nudged him gently with something cool against his arm. Aoba looked down and took the coil from Ren.  
"Thanks" Aoba said and proceeded to open the messaging application.  
[How are you?] it was from Mizuki. Aoba sighed and opened the message.

[Aoba. Are you feeling better? Last night was rough. I'm sorry it happened. Are you alright?]

Aoba sighed deeply and closed his eyes before writing simply [I'm fine] in return before sending it. There was a million questions running through his mind about the night before, how did it get so out of control? how did it escalate so fast? why would Koujaku say those things? Aoba ran scenarios and thought processes over and over in his head about what could have been going through Koujaku's mind at the time.  
"Aoba"  
"Hm?"  
"You're thinking to hard again." Ren said calmly, and he was right. As usual.  
"Yeah" Aoba said looking at Ren "Ren!" Aoba said sitting up, his eyes wide and filled with concern.  
"Huh?"  
"You're fur" Aoba picked him up now. "You've been soaked! Do you feel alright?!" Aoba asked frantically.  
"Fine." Ren said deeply looking up at his master.  
"I'm going to look" Aoba said putting Ren on his back, he opened the compartment on his belly and felt around his inner casing and along all the parts, then he lit up the function screen. Everything was normal and functioning  
Aoba sighed with relief and put the cover back in place.  
"I said I was fine" Ren said now.  
"I know but... how did that happen?" Aoba asked looking at Ren now, holding him up against his knees.  
"Mm."  
"Ren?" Aoba became suspicious, and then more when Ren didn't respond again. "Ren!"  
"It was from last night" he said lighting, giving in.  
"Last night? How, you were in my bag.."  
"You mustn't blame yourself" Ren said quickly. "You ran out so quickly, you missed your bag at the bar stool" Aoba's eyes widened horrified.  
"Ren, did I..."  
"It's alright, I'm fine."  
"It's not alright Ren! I left you there, and then what?"  
"Hn"  
"Ren!!!" Aoba said upset. "What happened?"  
"It rained.. that's all.. " Ren said tilting his head a bit. Aoba glanced over, his backpack was there as well, soaked, and the bottom was muddy from Ren dragging it along.  
"Oh.. Ren, I'm so.. I'm so sorry, I wasn't careful! I'd never leave you on purpose!" Aoba hugged Ren to him, feeling his chest well with emotion, tears spilled out.  
Ren sighed deeply "I know you wouldn't... It's not your fault" Aoba kept Ren close to his chest for a long time, not really hearing his words.  
"Hey" Ren said and Aoba shifted him so they could see eye to eye. Ren gently lifted up and pressed his head against Aoba's forehead. "The pleasure was mine."  
Aoba felt his heart aching "Thank you" he said softly and kept his head pressed against Ren's he fought his need to cry and was thankful for the distraction when his coil rang with a message. Sniffling, Aoba set Ren in his lap and checked his coil. [Dinner] was the title. It was from Granny.  
Aoba didn't have to even open it to feel the dread fill him up. 

[I'll be home late. Remember, Koujaku will be joining us tonight] 

The message was as clipped as Granny usually was. Aoba's chest started hurting. Koujaku, he had to see him again so soon. Aoba wanted to run away, missing a meal Granny planned to make special was something that would get him in more trouble later. Aoba didn't really care anymore. Aoba got up, changed into clean clothes, picked up Ren, left his bag behind since it was soaking and escaped the house. Aoba wandered aimlessly all day, avoiding everywhere Koujaku could be. 

When Aoba returned home long after supper would have been served, he found Granny in the kitchen, looking highly irritated. The food was placed out, the house smelled superb but it was cold now. Granny was doing dishes at the sink.  
"Granny.. I.. Ah, I'm sorry I didn't make it for supper."  
"Hmph. It's fine. Just eat now." she said, sounding no grumpier than usual, just looking the part.  
Aoba sat quietly at his normal spot and dished up, eating quietly, he wasn't particularly hungry, but he ate just to escape Granny's wrath.  
"Aoba" Ren said quietly from the floor beside his chair.  
"Hm?" Aoba looked down at Ren curious. Ren tipped his nose twice at something. Aoba looked curiously in the direction that Ren had pointed.  
"Oh" Aoba said out loud. The spot where Koujaku would normally sit had not been touched. The plate was clean, utensils unused, milk untouched. "Granny, Koujaku didn't show up for supper, either?" Aoba asked looking to his grandmother.  
"He showed up."  
"But he didn't eat?"  
"He went up to your room, said he had to go and left." Granny said sounding unamused by the question.  
"Right. Thank you Granny." Aoba murmured.  
Aoba finished both portions and drank both glasses of milk for Granny's sake, cleaned the kitchen up spotless and finally retreated to his bedroom.  
Everything was normal in his bedroom, Koujaku must've truly just came and left. Sighing, Aoba remembered that his bed was still naked and left, retrieving his laundry from the washer room, he came back with a bundle in his arms, he tossed it on the bed. The balcony door was slid open a bit when he returned though.  
"Oy, Ren, what are..." Aoba stopped when he spotted Ren on the balcony. Or more so, when he spotted what Ren was perched beside. Aoba approached and stood in the doorway looking down at it. A black tinted vase held a massive bouquet of flowers. They were all one type of flower, an impossibly red lily, their antennae looked gold against such a velvety red petal. But what was most shocking was the center, a midst the red lilies was one single white lily. It was like blood on virgin snow, just, more blood than snow... Aoba was mesmerized by the beautiful display.  
"It has a card" Ren said pulling the card off the pick and bringing it to Aoba.  
Aoba sighed seeing the gorgeous cursive. It was unmistakably Koujaku's writing "Aoba" adorned the white paper in black ink. Aoba opened the card, his awe replaced with anger and irritation. Inside were only the words "I'm Sorry" in the same cursive. Aoba tossed the tiny card and envelope over the balcony and went inside. Perplexed, Ren followed.  
"What about the flowers?" Ren asked curious.  
"Just leave them." Aoba said, and so he did.


End file.
